1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to ball joint assemblies and more particularly to compression loaded ball joint assemblies of the type for use in vehicle suspension and steering systems.
2. Related Art
Socket assemblies find uses in a range of different automotive and non-automotive applications for establishing a movable connection between two or more components. For example, most automobile suspension and steering systems include a plurality of socket assemblies which interconnect knuckles with tie rod ends and with control arms. Such socket assemblies often include a housing which has an open bore and a ball stud that is partially received in the open bore and projects out of the housing. One or more bearings are also included to provide a low friction interface between the ball stud and the housing, thereby facilitating pivoting and rotation of the ball stud and the housing relative to one another during operation of the suspension or steering system. Some socket assembly manufacturers provide grooves in their bearings for distributing a lubricant, such as grease, around the interface between the ball stud and the bearing and for conveying the lubricant past the bearing to other areas of the socket assembly.